Identification of personnel and valued items are a growing concern in high value or security conscious environments. For example, in most industries, the typical identifier is a simple photo badge, which offers little security against counterfeiting. Further, such tags can be stolen and/or altered to allow access to high security areas. This is a wholesale problem in medical, hi-technology, military, financial institutions, gambling and other high traffic environments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,324,824, 8,041,369, 8,103,333, 8,457,013, 8,559,447 and U.S. Patent Applications 2011/0223937, 2012/0011365, and 2012/0294182, for example, contain discussions on rudimentary prior approaches to mesh systems and identification systems. However, all of these systems have simplistic tags or, conversely, are overly cumbersome with complicated solutions that do not adequately address “validation” of the identification devices against its environment.
Therefore, there has been a long-standing need for more elegant systems and methods for ensuring the integrity of identification badges and “tagged” items, and other security related concerns. Aspects of a new system(s) and method(s) to address these concerns are elucidated in the following detailed description.